1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to electronic commerce and, more particularly, to the recommendation of products based on collaborative filtering of user data.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an increasing number of retailers have begun operating on the World Wide Web (“web”). By offering products on the web, these web retailers can gain access to a much broader base of customers.
Some existing retailers provide product recommendations to their customers. For example, a retailer may track customer purchases and activities with regard to its web site and recommend products to its customers based on their purchases and activities.
Other existing retailers do not or cannot provide such product recommendations. For example, a retailer may not have the customer base (e.g., not enough customer purchases and/or activity) or the technology to provide meaningful product recommendations.